No Matter What
by OpalStone
Summary: Lily is entering her seventh year with a problem. Will she tell the ever-adored James Potter about her feelings for him, or will her pride get in the way? She might just end up breaking her promise to her friend: to come clean no matter what.
1. Prologue

**NO MATTER WHAT**

PROLOGUE

_**Lily**_

I walked into the library in search of a book for my Defense against the Dark Arts essay. I didn't like the subject much, but I was determined to make good grades. I searched shelf after shelf, until I finally spotted a thick volume titled, Boggarts Beware: You Guide to Ultimate Protection.

I reached up for it, and felt a tug on the other end. I pulled with all my might, trying to pry it free. When I finally got it in my firm grasp, and found myself falling backwards. With a loud thud I hit my head against the bookcase behind me.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice. My versioned was slightly blurred, but I could make out a boy about my age looking over me. He had unruly black hair, and hazel eyes hidden behind wire glasses. Lily, you're such a fool. I told myself. He took my hands, and helped me up.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy," I expressed, laughing. He gave me a puzzled look, examining me or injuries. "You must think I'm a bit deranged."

I caught his eyes, and fell silent. He was just as mesmerized, his hands still circling mine. He bent down quickly, and snatched up the book I had dropped.

"I think this was yours," he said, handing it to me.

"No, no. You keep it. I don't need it anymore," I stuttered, awestruck. "I'm Lily."

"James. James Potter," he introduced himself.

I began to back away, cautious enough to not trip. I walked out waving, and ran into a boy who was in my year. His hair was thick and black, his eyes wide and innocent, and his lips quivered.  
>"I'm so sorry," I told him, searching him for any cuts or scrapes.<p>

"Not a problem at all," came his quiet reply. I smiled sympathetically at him, and strode down the hall. _Lily Potter_.

**_Severus_**

Walking through the library to find a decent potions book, I spotted her. Lily Evans was absolutely breathtaking. Her skin was fair, her auburn hair tumbled just past her shoulders, and her smile could light up a room. We were both first years; I was put in Slytherin, her Gryffindor. She was amazingly kind, and this lead many to believe she was a Hufflepuff when first meeting her.

I knew I should go introduce myself while I had the nerve, so I started to make my way over. James walked up behind me, and tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped, unaware that he was behind me at the time.

"Watch yourself. People will start taking advantage of you if you continue to act like a baby," he said, laughing. "Would you by any chance know where a good DADA book is?"

"S-sure. They should have a few on the other-er side of the bookcase over there," I told him, pointing to the case that Lily was making her way over to.

He walked over to the bookcase, and examined the ancient titles. Finding a novel on the opposite side of Lily, he tried to pull it out of the shelf, but it wouldn't budge. I saw Lily smile in triumph as her book came free. She fell back, and hit her head on the table behind her. James went around investigating.

I saw him help her up, and looked at the passion the passed in their eyes. It was too much for me to bear, and I left the library immediately.

Remembering that my essay was due tomorrow, I turned back to grab a book. I was shocked to see Lily walking directly towards me. I didn't know where to go, so I stood there. We collided in a matter of moments.

"I'm so sorry," she spoke with her kind, sugar coated voice. Her green eyes bored into mine with concern.

"It's not a problem at all," my quiet voice told her. She smiled a little in sympathy, and my eyes never left her until she was out of sight.

"I reckon she'll be mine by the end of seventh year," said James. I turned and looked at the boy who had crushed my chance at love.

"I bet she'll still think you are an arrogant snot," I told him, snidely.

"We'll see," he replied.

THIS IS HOW LILY MET JAMES AND SEVERUS, AND HOW THEY BOTH FELL IN LOVE WITH HER. I FELT THE STORY NEEDED TO BE TOLD IN LILY AND SEVERUS' PERSPECTIVES, AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.


	2. Bugger Off

**NO MATTER WHAT**

CHAPTER 1

I awoke to my usual alarm clock, but this day was anything but ordinary. Today was the day I would be traveling to Hogwarts; the first day of my seventh, and last, year. I wrapped my morning robe around me, and made my way downstairs. Petunia was already sitting at the table.

"Good morning," I told her cheerfully. Even though I cared for her older sister, we didn't get along. Petunia was scared of magic, and wanted nothing to do with it.

"Good morning," Petunia said sharply over her tea.

"What are you going to do without me? You'll have the entire house to yourself while Mum and Dad are at work," I reminded her.

"I am quite aware, Lillian," she replied taking a sip.

"Oh, I wish you'd call my Lily. Lillian isn't even my _name_," I expressed.

"Come off it, Sister. Just because you get to go to some fancy school for _freaks,_"she hissed at me, "doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want."

"Girls, please settle down," Mum said, walking into the room with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. She placed a few on my plate, kissing my forehead.

"Doesn't Tune get any?" I asked, calling my sister her least favorite nickname.

"Don't call me that. You know I hate that name. And for your information, I didn't want any," she carried on about the fat content, but I had long ago stopped listening.

My parents bustled about grabbing up mislaid knick-knacks. They did this every year when I left. Their explanation was that they wanted me to remember my home as neat and orderly.

"Time to go, dear!" my father called from the front hall.

"On my way!" I yelled back. Petunia covered her ears delicately.

"Don't shout, Lillian," I gave her a look that said 'please bugger off'.

I put my plate in the sink, and walked out to the car, sitting in the back seat. Through the window, I examined my home etching the picture into my head. I would miss the constant blue skies, the tall lush grass that never browned, and the flowers that had began to bloom for their season. Along dirt path led to a little forest one way, and a large road the other.

The drive to the train station was quick, and before any of us knew it, we had to say goodbye. My father hugged me closely, my mother wept, and Petunia curtsied as I walked through the wall to platform 9 3/4 by myself. None of them could get through because they were non-magical.

They platform was bustling with kids leaving behind their families for a mysterious adventure. I looked fondly at the first years, remembering me in their place, only a few years ago.

I was loading my trunk when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I replied, my back still turned.

"Would you mind helping me with my bags?" it inquired. The voice was low, and quiet.

"Of course, I-" I finally turned around to see a sallow-skinned boy, with long, thick hair. "I would be glad to, Severus." I helped him hoist his loaded trunk into the train. But before it was in, the car gave a little shake, and the latches of his trunk came undone. The contents of it came pouring out: now filthy robes, several dried bottled herbs, and multiple heavy leather books.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you," I apologized, picking up his robes, and folding them neatly.

"I think you dropped these," said a charming voice. I looked up from collecting stray items to see a face I recognized immediately.

"Thank you, James. They're actually not mine, but it was still a nice gesture," I told him. We both dropped to the ground again, and picked up the remainder of the dried herbs.

"Yes, thank you, James," Severus said, a bit agitated. He put his bags away and marched off into the crowd, leaving James and I alone.

"So, what did you get on your O.W.L.s?" I asked him, hoping that he would be in my Potions class.

"Not well enough to continue with N.E.W.T. classes. At least, not if I don't get help," he said, nonchalantly.

"I could help you," I told him quickly. "I hold study sessions in the common room."

"Brilliant! That'd be great. It might seem silly, but after all these years, I actually feel like trying," he admitted, sheepishly.

"It's not _silly_. If anything, it's unexpected. The amazing James Potter is actually trying!" I joked.

"Well I'd like to try a few new things this year," he spoke, coolly.

"Hmm. Maybe it would be a bad idea," I mused.

"Why?" he asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"Because you seem to get everything you want. And after trying for six years, I still don't think one of those things will be me," I explained. Spotting Alice, my closest friend, already on the train, I excused myself from his surprised stare. Walking quickly to the compartment she was in, I closed the door, and sank down in the seat across from her.

"I've had a great summer, Lily. Thank you _so much _for asking," she greeted me with a smile and a hug.

"James," was all I had to say in reply.

"You _must _tell him this year, before you never see him again. This is your last chance," she prompted.

"He has girls drooling after him; more admirers than all of his friends have combined; and he's so brave and strong. What am I supposed to say? 'Hi. I've been in denial for six years, and I admit to being 100% in love with you'?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Maybe that's exactly what you need; to just come out and tell him?" I gave her the same 'bugger off' look I had given Petunia. "Or, ease your way into it? Help him with school work, cheer at Quidditch games, and pick the same Head students patrol shifts. It could work, Lil'." It _was _a pretty good plan.

"You know what? I'm going to do it. Just you wait," I declared, seeing her doubting glance. "I'm going to tell him, no matter what."

LILY AND JAMES, HOW ROMANTIC AND OLD-TIMEY. A REQUEST FROM FEARLESSLYDANCING, MY BETA READER. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Meet the Marauders

**NO MATTER WHAT**

CHAPTER 2

"What if someone tries to reason with you?" said a voice from behind me, I turned to face to door and saw my best guy friend-

"Remus! Don't do that, especially if you hear me talking about something like that," I scolded, checking the corridor for any listening ears.

Remus had known about me liking James before I had, which I didn't mind at all. I knew I could trust him with my life. He was pale, and thin with chestnut hair, but looks never mattered to me.

"No one's out their, Lily. You know I wouldn't let anyone listen in on your fluffy, girly conversations," he joked. I hit him in the arm, and then gave him a huge hug.

"Sorry. I know you wouldn't, but I need to tell you what I just promised Alice-"

"Don't bother. I heard the whole thing. Are you sure you're ready to tell him?" he said holding me at arms length. He was closer to me than my sister so, obviously, he was very protective.

"I have to be. Remus what if I never see him again? I know you will because you two are good friends- Wait that's it!" He seemed to understand what I was asking.

"No Lily. This is your problem. I'll help you as much as I can, but I can't get involved with your love life. It's just wrong," he stated, crossing his arms.

"Oh please, Remus. Please. Just this once?" I pleaded, I made my eyes as big as I could, and my lower lip quivered. He looked at me for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine, Lily. This one time. I'll ask James who he likes, and whatever he says will be his business."

"Thank you, Remus! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, rushing to hug him tightly.

"Whoa. Are we interrupting something?" asked a casual voice. We broke apart to see Sirius staring down at us with his usual cocky smile. His sense of humor made him adored by girls, along with his dark good looks, and unruly behavior. I noticed James and Peter right behind him, his smirk a little askew. I wondered why, but pushed the thought from my mind as Peter began chanting:

_"Remus and Lillian sitting in a tree,_

_Sweet and adorable and cute as can be._

_When they're alone they sigh and swoon;_

_But let's hope he doesn't catch sight of the moon."_

"Brilliant Peter! How long did it take you to think that one up?" roared James, clapping him on the back.

"Well I-it just came to me really-thank you," he replied, entirely flustered by the attention.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you'd like to join us in the Prefects' car?" Sirius asked.

"Who were you talking to?" I inquired.

"The both of you," he caught a glimpse of Alice and winked. "Maybe all three of you. We are allowed to bring guests."

"Actually, James is allowed to bring a guest. Not a barrage of people," I corrected him. James turned to me, and slung an arm around my shoulder, my cheeks heated significantly.

"Listen Lil', what's two extra people going to do?" he asked, persuasively. I debated spending time with him and following the rules, silently cursing my susceptible nature.

"I suppose it couldn't do much harm...," I trailed off. He squeezed me gently, lingering a moment longer than he needed to.

"That's the spirit!" He took my hand and started to exit the booth. "Now come on, we need to go before someone-"

"Catches you, perhaps?" asked a train attendant who had just left the booth to our right. "You two would have been in much greater trouble if you were caught by a teacher. However, I will arrange for both of you to have a detention waiting for you." I gaped at her. Detention? With him nonetheless? You've done it now, Lily.

"Don't give Lily detention, Miss. She didn't do anything," James tried to convince her.

"Well you certainly weren't walking by yourself. Just because you two are Prefects doesn't mean the rules change for dating within the school," she warned. I tried to defend myself.

"Wait! We aren't dating, we were just-"

"You were just holding hands and sneaking around in the booths, I can see perfectly clear, Lily," she snapped, I cringed back slightly and James squeezed my hand, almost making everything worth it. "Detention."

"Yes, maam," I sighed. She smiled sternly, and walked away. I turned to James, who seemed incredibly calm. I hit him of the shoulder with each word I said. "Why-did-you-have-to-do-this-to-me?"

He caught both of my arms, holding me by my elbows. "This is just as much your fault as it is mine," he replied coolly. I shook myself from his grip.

"My fault? You practically dragged me down the hall," I snapped.

"Whatever you say," he humored me, hitting my arm playfully. "I'll see you around, rule breaker." He ruffled my hair, and walked down the hall. Peter scurried after him immediately; Sirius looked up from his conversation with Alice and left; and Remus shot me a look as he closed the door to our compartment after himself.

"I am in deep trouble," I sighed, collapsing into a chair.

**I am so entirely sorry fro not posting recently. I just shifted locations, and have taken some time to readjust. Thank you for reading. And feel free to review telling me off. :)**


	4. Notice

**Hi there! Remember me? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't; it's been a long while. I just thought I would let you know that since it's summer, I will be continuing all of my incomplete stories, including this one. I'd also like to offer my sincerest apologies for not writing during my school year. I pinky promise (and I've never broken one of those) that it won't happen again. I'll be updating all of the previously written chapters too so I can correct mistakes and tweak the plot so it makes more sense. I hope you all can forgive me and I look forward to this summer. Feel free to message me whether it be for critiques, suggestions, or to let me know when you'll be sending an angry mob after me for leaving you all hanging.**

**Yours as long as you'll have me,  
><strong>**Desdemona**


End file.
